Voices
by orfi2
Summary: We all hear voices, each and every day from the ones we hate and love.But what happens when the voices come from your head, no one else can hear them, and the voices are set to kill?
1. Chapter 1

**VOICES**

**A/N:**I co-wrote this with Hawk's Soul. We each did a chapter, checked eachothers and all the rest. If you want to contact Hawk's Soul then drop her an e-mail which can be found at her homepage or send her a note via the homepage, or ask her in the review to drop you an e-mail.  
The same goes with me!  
If not, thenread, enjoy and review please!  
Merry Christmas!  
Elyse and Steph

**Story Note:** The font in italics , like this _"…"_ are Hawkeye's head voice! This could help a lot with the story!

**Chapter One**  
Six months before he was drafted, the voices had begun. One month before he left for Korea they had gone without a trace.

Every day they followed him; to the hospital, the drugstore for more supplies, client's houses, dinners and billiards with is dad, before he flaked it on his bed. Even when he was in the backseat of his electric blue Volkswagen with a girl he had just met.  
_I bet they think you come in here just for drugs. Drugs just for you and only you  
"_No, they're only for my clients. I know that"  
_Do they..? No. Ever wonder why they give you those looks?  
"_Go away! Just shut up. There are no looks!"  
_Yes. There are._

He had never told any one, and it was only till his dad heard him screaming in the lounge room as if some one was there, that he talked it over with him. His dad said there was nothing wrong, stress that's all  
_Stress? His sugar coating it, Ben. You know it. He doesn't want word to get round.  
_And in fact, the voice was right. And so was his dad.

It had gone only one month before he packed. But those last words were very haunting.  
_Ben. Remember all those times I said kill…and you didn't?  
"_Yea?"  
_You're in a battle zone. A place where you can kill…and get away with it!  
"_I'd never kill you know it! I'd never take a life. I prevent that, not sustain it!"  
_Benjamin…think about it. Just say you were in danger, so you pulled the trigger.  
"_I don't even like picking up guns. So no dice."  
_Who said it has to be a gun. You ARE a doctor…a surgeon who pokes through others bodies…  
_

That was the last time he had heard that voice. Over a year ago. But something that Frank had said, with Margaret agreeing, to him in the operating room had rung a very big, dusted bell.  
**Flash back  
**"Pierce he's a communist, just let him die. No one cares."  
"Pierce, try your best but if you have to…Major Burns is right"  
"Majors, if you both don't start stitching your patient, I'll stitch you two...together!"  
**End Flash back **

He slipped down the wall outside of the post op ward.  
They sounded just like the voices. Just like them  
_I told you, kill and no one will notice_  
He spun around suddenly "BJ?" he asked meekly

_Idiot! Who else? Really Ben, you surprise me!  
"_Go away!"  
_Where? I'm you and you are me…the only way to get rid of me is to kill your self… you don't want that do you?  
"_No! No, I don't."  
_As it should be. Now, Ben, who should we kill? Trapper left you all alone. And Henry never made it. But Trapper, he could've said goodbye!  
"_He couldn't, he didn't mean to… it was"  
_His fault.  
"_Whose? Not..."  
_BJ. Yes…you need to get rid of him!  
"_NO! NEVER! I CAN'T I COULDN'T… I …"_  
Yes, you could!  
_"No! NO NO, NO NO, NO!" he clamped his hands around his ears.  
_Benjamin…come on  
_He lent his left side against the metal wall, hands still on ears "Why can't you just go away! Just leave me alone"  
It was then that he heard an old but calm voice, still with it. "Pierce?"  
_It's the Colonel  
_"I KNOW!"  
He had seen things like this before, and even though his time here and only been 5 months, he prayed that Hawkeye hadn't suddenly slipped. "It's okay Hawk, let's go see BJ and get some lighter fluid."  
Hawkeye looked at him, and even though the voice said no, he nodded and slowly got up. "Bad day at work, I guess."

WE DONT OWN MASH  
theres our disclaimer, nice and simple.


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE OF STORY HERE:**

**A/N:** Same as chapter one, hope you're enjoying this

**Story Note:** The font in italics , like this _"…"_ are Hawkeye's head voice! This could help a lot with the story!

**  
Chapter two**  
"What are you getting all dressed up for?" BJ asked as he watched Hawkeye slather himself in cologne.  
"Got a date to give one of the nurses a physical. She's picking me up any minute" Hawkeye joked.  
There was a knock on the Swamp door.  
"Uh Hawk?" Came the small, familiar voice that could only belong to one, Radar O'Reilly.  
"And there she is now! Come in dear…" BJ laughed as Radar poked his head into the Swamp  
"Well don't be shy" Hawkeye continued sarcastically "I've think we've known each other long enough to be past that, haven't we?"  
"Uh…yea sure." BJ and Hawkeye both laughed at Radar's confusion  
Radar looked around, his look of confusion growing deeper as he continued to talk with Hawkeye. "Well anyway, um… Colonel Potter wants to see you, Hawkeye. Tomorrow. He wants you to come to his office."  
"What about?" asked Hawkeye  
"Oh, I don't know. He just said there's something he really wants to talk to you about.  
"Wetting the bed again, Hawk?" But before Hawkeye could retaliate to BJ a knock came at the door. **  
**"Who is it?" Hawk called out.  
"Hawkeye? It's me Elaine"  
"I'm not decent, come on in!"  
The nurse entered as Hawk put the finishing touches on his outfit. "Well Beej, Radar…" He put his arm through the girls and made his final gestures "I'll be seeing ya, though I'm a bit uncomfortable leaving you two alone together."  
"Well, I guess you'll just have to trust us" shrugged BJ  
Hawkeye saw Radar give a bit of a disgusted look, then he turned away and strutted confidently out of the room with Elaine.

Several hours and drinks later, Hawkeye was having a great time. Maybe he'd overdone it a bit, though judging from the way Elaine was looking at him when he spoke. Oh well, the way things were going lately, he needed the brake. He was about to order another drink when Frank Burns walked in followed by Margaret.  
"Bartender" Frank walked up next to where Hawkeye was sitting. "One Shirley Temple," he started "and a martini for the lady"  
"Gee Frank, what's with he heavy drinking tonight?" Hawkeye asked sarcastically.  
"Oh bug off Pierce!"  
"Come on Frank lets go celebrate SOMEWHERE ELSE!" Major Houlihan grabbed Franks arm.  
"Oh, a celebration huh? What are you celebrating, the fact that one of your patients survived today?"  
"You know I thought those nasty remarks would stop since your friend Macintyre left, but it seems you've just gotten worse…"  
Frank continued to lecture but Hawkeye wasn't listening any more  
_Captain John Macintyre, it's been so long since you've heard that name. Trapper, your friend. Your best friend. The only real friend you had here, except for Henry. Poor, poor Henry Blake. He was so close to home and then….  
BJ wrecked it all…he made Trapper leave, he killed Henry. Frank agrees. _

_"SHUT-UP!"_ Ferret face was still talking, and he couldn't handle it anymore. Too long he had to put up with this crap, no more! Hawkeye picked up the thing nearest to him, a stool, and threw it will all the strength he had. People were screaming now, and holding him, but he didn't know exactly what was happening. The next thing he knew, he was on the floor, and even though every thing around him was insane and chaotic, Hawkeye felt serene and calm. Suddenly there was a familiar, somewhat comforting face before him.

"Pierce?" Colonel Potter was calling to him. "Tomorrow, tomorrow I'm getting Dr Freedman to talk to him!" he yelled across to someone.  
Hawkeye groaned and his eyes began to close. "Sidney?" he asked softly.  
Then every thing was black.

**_  
_**


End file.
